


Release

by mitslits



Series: Return to the Citadel [7]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa gets some much-needed satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Smut inbound.

Max and Furiosa lie in the bed they share, neither of them asleep. Ever since they bathed together their nights have been silent, but not the comfortable silence it used to be. Something has shifted and they both know it. 

They lie on their backs, eyes straying to each other occasionally, never at the same time. Then it is the same time and they stare at each other, shifting until they are lying on their sides. 

Before Furiosa knows what is happening Max's lips are on hers, his hands cupping the sides of her face, holding her to him. She presses her body into his until she is lying flush against him, able to feel every part of him. One part of him is especially awake and her hand wanders down to it, palming him through the fabric of his pants. 

His tongue swipes across her lips and she parts them for him, feeling him slide inside her mouth. 

They break apart after a moment, breathing heavily, eyes shining too bright in the darkness. Their eyes hold each other's until Furiosa leans in to kiss him again. "Lie with me", she whispers against his lips. 

He rolls over until he is looming above her, mouth exploring her skin. His lips trace over her jawline, down her throat, teeth scrape gently across her collarbone. His hands work at her shirt, mouth leaving her as he pulls it over her head and drops it to the floor. His hand skims up her side until it reaches her breast, the pad of his thumb running over her nipple, the wet heat of his mouth closely following it. 

Furiosa arches up into his touch, breath coming faster now. It has been so long since someone has touched her like this. Max is surprisingly gentle, she thinks. Feather-light touches from a hard man. 

Hand still working at her breast, his head moves down, trailing kisses lower. When he reaches the waistband of her pants he hooks his fingers in, starts to tug them down, looks up at her, and-

And Furiosa's eyes fly open. The night is dark and she finds herself staring at the ceiling, lying on her back. 

Max lies peacefully beside her, back turned to her. 

She bites back a sigh. This is nothing, she tells herself. She will simply go back to sleep. 

Ten minutes later she is still awake, the warmth in her core and between her legs refusing to let her rest. Warily, she glances at the still form in the bed beside her. His ribs move softly up and down, the pattern of sleep. Slowly her hand slides down her body until it dips past the waistline of her pants, finding herself already wet. 

Images from her dream flash through her head as her fingers work, building up the ball of warmth settled low in her stomach. She resolves to stay as quiet as possible, clamping her lips closed on a moan. When her index finger flicks over her clit her breath hisses through her teeth and she mentally berates herself. As the pace of her fingers increases so does her pulse, breath coming faster and faster. 

It does not take her long to work herself up and soon she is coming, hips arched slightly off the bed, lips pressed into a white line as she desperately tries to keep any sounds from escaping. The only one that manages is a half-strangled gasp. When it is over she slumps back to the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, satisfied smile playing at the very corners of her mouth. She closes her eyes and falls asleep within minutes. 

When her breathing is steady, Max closes his eyes and does the same.


End file.
